


Perfection

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has come to realize he cares for Anthea, probably more than he should. As her birthday approaches, he decides to get her the perfect gift, and her reaction is unexpected but quite welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonPeeps/gifts).



> So **vonPeeps** has been an absolutely lovely person and I wanted to thank her for being that way, and decided to answer a prompt she sent ( _Mythea - pre-relationship - Mycroft deduces the perfect birthday gift for Anthea. Small and understated but something she wants not something she needs. How she reacts is up to you_ ) with a more substantial answer. Thank you so much, sweetie! ::hugs::

“Your next meeting is at noon with the appointee from the Chinese delegation, and it should last for an hour. She’s very crafty and chances are she’ll try and get you to drop your guard about the trade negotiations. Then it’s the assistant to the Canadian prime minister at two and drinks with the Vice President’s chief of staff at five.” Andrea made a face at that. “If he leers at me do I have your permission to glare?”

“We can’t risk setting off war between ourselves and the United States,” Mycroft said, though he gave her the barest hint of a smile. If the pompous twat made so much as a mention about Andrea or gave her the tiniest of suggestive looks Mycroft would make the rest of his time in London a living hell. Discreetly, of course, and in a way that could never be tied back to him or the British government. But it would not be pleasant for him if he made Andrea annoyed. Leering would not make her uncomfortable, never that, but when his assistant was leered at it made her annoyed and he paid the price.

They had a very interesting relationship, him and Andrea. To the world she was Anthea, his nearly silent shadow, content to sit on the sidelines and idle away her time on her mobile. She spoke little, other than to inform him of meetings he already had and schedule new ones, introduce the people he met with and bring them tea. She was also there to fetch his brother and, on occasion, his brother’s new flat mate.

But it was more than that. Andrea Mitchell had perfected the art of observing while appearing preoccupied with doing something else, of taking in everything in a room and analyzing and processing information quickly and figuring out the weak points of anyone she had to deal with. She gave Sherlock a run for his money and she even gave him a run for his money on his bad days. On his good days she kept him at the top of his game and he appreciated it. He had been quite lucky to get her as an assistant, he realized. They were quite a good fit together, though this occasionally presented problems.

He knew sentiment was a weakness, that affection was a chemical defect. He did not like to admit he cared for anyone, even family. But he found himself caring for Andrea. It was not anything alarming quite yet, but he worried it could become a problem if it was not tended to soon. Caring for anyone in the position he was in was problematic, as he had enemies and those close to him had the potential to become targets. Andrea already was, and she handled it well enough, but if there was a sentimental attachment between them…

He did a discreet shake of his head. It did not do to dwell on those thoughts. It appeared he was lucky in that Andrea was not focusing on him anyway, having gotten off of her perch on the side of his desk and beginning to pace in front of it. He had to admit that there was also a physical component to his attraction to her. He was fairly sure if anyone was asked what his sexual orientation was they would say he had none or, in hushed tones, imply he preferred men. But that was not the case. He’d had a few discreet liaisons with women in the beginning days of his government posts, until he saw the problems such liaisons could pose, and then he had pushed them aside in order to concentrate on his rise in the government. He did not regret it, most days, but there were times he missed physical contact as much as he missed emotional companionship.

“Mycroft?” Andrea asked. He brought his attention to her and saw she was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed, head tilted, frown on her face. There he went again, focusing too much on the trivial things and not the things of importance. “Is everything all right?”

“I’m just thinking about how to throw the old battleaxe off her game,” he said. He leaned back in his chair. “Postpone our meeting. I don’t believe the meeting with the prime minister’s assistant will take more than two hours, so schedule her in at four. Tell her important national security matters came up.”

Anthea nodded, uncrossing her arms and taking notes on her mobile. “You could always reschedule her for tomorrow,” she said. “You have an opening at eleven, in between the meeting with the Indian delegate and the head of foreign affairs.”

“That’s even better,” Mycroft said with a nod. “Make sure you’re there. I want your opinions on her.” He paused. “Do you think you will have your dress for the gala this weekend?”

“I won’t be here this weekend,” she said, looking at him. “The plans for my birthday, remember?”

He nodded. He had forgotten until she said something. Andrea’s family knew she had to spend nearly every moment tied to his side, but on her birthday and certain holidays he relented and let her spend two days with them. It was something she looked forward to each year. “I suppose I will be footing the bill for an extravagant holiday yet again?” he said, a slight teasing lilt to his voice.

“Just a spa weekend with my sisters,” she said with a slight smile. “My mother is going to join us on Sunday for dinner, but she insisted we have some sisterly bonding time. So don’t worry, Mycroft. We won’t bankrupt you.”

“Well, I suppose I shall have to carry on in your absence,” he said. Then he looked at the papers in front of him. “Take care of the meeting and then get me all the information on the itinerary for the pompous twat’s visit here. Just in case he annoys you tonight.”

“All right,” she said before leaving the room. He waited a moment and then looked up to see her sashay out of his office. He was never one to give gifts, but he supposed that perhaps this year he could give Andrea something. The question was, what would be the perfect gift?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious, [this](http://www.peterharrington.co.uk/rare-books/25-off/gryphon/) is the illustration Mycroft got her.

He could easily track Andrea’s every movement, know her exact schedule as easily as he knew his own, but when she was not at his side he gave her all the freedom in the world that she wanted, that she deserved. Even she deserved some secrets, so long as those secrets did not interfere with governmental matters. But in order to figure out what would be the best gift for her, he needed to do some discrete investigative work. His brother would refer to it as snooping, and since he did not want to hear his brother mock him for it he decided to do it on his own. Or, at least as on his own as he could.

But she did nothing that helped.

She took her lunches the next three days in their shared offices. He went through her internet browser history and saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he got a rare chance to go through the contents of her iPod he saw nothing that was very out of place, aside from three different versions of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland: one unabridged, one in Italian and a trilogy of books that purported to be an alternate version of events called The Looking Glass Wars. That was something, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

It wasn’t until he saw her on Friday morning, very early in the morning, that he realized something. She had taken off the jacket she wore over her dress as she was checking his office for bugs and he saw a tattoo on her shoulder. He couldn’t completely make it out but it appeared to be a gryphon. Not only that, but it appeared to be the gryphon from the Tenniel illustration from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. The tattoo and the audio books meant she must be a fan. A remnant from her childhood, he supposed. When she was done sweeping his office she nodded towards him. “All clear, Mycroft.”

“Thank you,” he said, inclining his head. She turned and made her way to the outer office. “Andrea?”

“Yes?” she asked, pausing halfway there.

“Have you made your spa arrangements yet?”

She shook her head. “No, not yet. I’m still waiting to see if my sister Clary can join us. I should know in a few hours though. If she can, we’ll be staying here in London, since she can’t go far away. If not, we’ll probably go elsewhere.”

He nodded. “If you can go elsewhere, use my personal card. Treat yourself extravagantly. And for the dinner reservations as well.”

She gave him a confused look. “Normally you tell me to use the discrepancy account.”

“It’s not often someone has their thirtieth birthday,” he said.

“Ah. You’re just being nice because it’s a milestone,” she said with a smile. “Do I have a limit that I need to stay under?”

He shook his head. “No limit.”

Her smile widened. “You must really like me, Mycroft.”

“More than you know,” he said quietly. She turned at that point and left, and he sat down behind his desk and looked at what he had to do for the day. There were meetings, of course; he had to go to the Italian consulate for an important trade meeting, and the battleaxe wasn’t giving up on getting him to loosen restriction in the policy he was proposing. He didn’t want to deal with the woman today but he wouldn’t have much choice if he wanted peace and quiet at the gala Saturday night. He picked up a file and began to study it, and then put it aside. Even though it would not be considered important by his superiors, he wanted to get Andrea something special.

He went to the secure browser on his computer that he knew his superiors could not trace and began to look at various things to give for gifts. Nothing seemed special enough, though. Nothing seemed perfect. He had just about given up when he decided to look into first editions of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. They were pricey, but it would be well worth it. He found one of the two dozen or so 1865 first issues that existed, and he was just about to contact the seller when he saw something else that intrigued him instead.

He clicked the link that said “Gryphon” and began to read. The seller was selling one of the original illustrations for the book from John Tenniel, and it was in exquisite condition. He looked at the price and his eyes widened slightly. £50000 was a lot of money to ask for it, but he considered that Andrea had enjoyed that illustration so much she had purposefully chosen to have it permanently tattooed on her body. It had to have some sentimental value to her. He just hoped it was not a miserable one. He sent an email to the seller and then went about his business until he got an email in return.

“Andrea,” he called out.

A moment later the door opened. “Yes, Mycroft?” she asked, coming in.

“After the meeting at the Italian embassy cancel my meeting with the Chinese delegate. If she doesn’t like it, tell her we can discuss matters at the gala on Saturday, though briefly. I have plans this afternoon.”

She nodded. “If she refuses to see you then?” Andrea asked.

“Then tell her she can give up any notion she has of persuading me to make any accommodations on her behalf,” he said. “There are things more important to me than bending to her will, and we’re already being more than generous. We’re certainly being fairer than the Americans.”

“Should I point that out?” she said with a slight smirk.

“If she brings you to that point,” he said, looking down.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Clary can’t come, so my two sisters and I will be going to Dover to be closer to Mum. She's going to join us at the spa as well,” she said. “We’ll be going to Chewton Glen Hotel & Spa, and then Sunday I’ll spend the day with my mother and we’ll go to the restaurant at the hotel, The Dining Room, for dinner. I’ve already put generous tabs at both places on your card.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “Make sure you enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I will,” she said with a smile. Then she paused. “Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?”

“I can make do,” he said. “But I thank you for your concern.”

“Well, if you need me, I will come back,” she said.

“I don’t want to take you away from your family,” he said. “I may not like mine, but you like yours, so you shouldn’t have to be away from them when you have the chance to see them.” He looked down at his paperwork again. “Make the arrangements to free up my afternoon soon.”

“I’ll do it now,” she said before leaving his office and shutting the door behind her. He looked up at where she had been. He hoped this gift was everything he was expecting because, he realized, he wanted her to have the best. He wanted her to have something she _deserved,_ not something she _needed_. And with that thought, he realized, he cared for her more than he wanted to admit.

He was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

The picture was quite exquisite, far better than what the thumbnail on the website had led him to believe. When he had it in his hands and saw it, framed and matted, he knew he had made the right choice in gift for Andrea, provided the sentimental attachment she had to the Gryphon was not negative in nature. He went and had it wrapped professionally in understated wrapping paper and then took it to his home before sending a message to Andrea that he needed to see her and to expect to eat dinner at his home.

He had alerted his cook to prepare Andrea’s favorite indulgent dish: roast fillet of beef stuffed with lobster and a side of steamed asparagus with lemon sauce. There was also a dark chocolate truffle torte waiting for her, and tonight he would even allow himself a thin slice. His cook would not be there to serve it to them, because he wanted it to be just the two of them at his home. He arrived at his home and conversed with his cook for ten minutes before she left, and he saw that his housekeeper had set out the good china setting for two in the dining room. All he had to do was light the candles, if he so chose.

He moved the food to the dining room to get it ready for his guest and only just finished when his doorbell rang. He went and answered it, seeing Anthea standing there. “Is it an international emergency?” she asked without looking up from her mobile.

“It’s about your birthday,” he said quietly.

That caused her to look up, and she gave him a small smile. “Oh, Mycroft. You didn’t have to,” she said in a fond tone. “But thank you.”

“Well, I wanted to give you a gift. Aside from the spa experience, I mean,” he said. “It’s something that I hope will be special.”

“I can’t wait,” she said as he moved out of the way for her to come in. He took her coat and hung it up for her and then led the way to his dining room. Her eyes widened as she took in the dinner laid out for her. “This is so decadent.”

“It is your favorite, correct?” he asked, uncertainly.

“When I can get it, yes,” she said. She studied him for a moment. “Mycroft, are you nervous?”

“I have no reason to be,” he said with a slight scoff as he pulled out her chair. She sat down and he pushed her chair in slightly before going over to the food to begin serving it. He began to cut into the filet of beef and then put a serving on her plate, and then put some of the asparagus next to it before ladling some of the lemon sauce on the asparagus. When he was done he served his own portion and then went to his seat. “I apologize for bringing you here under false pretenses.”

“I’m rather glad it’s false,” she said with a smile. “I was worried that my weekend plans might have to be put on hold because of some emergency you couldn’t handle on your own.”

“I would have muddled through on my own if it were,” he said as he began to eat. Her grin got wider at that as she began to eat as well. They stayed in a companionable silence as they ate, and when they were finished he went back to his kitchen to bring out the torte. Her face lit up when she saw it. “Dark chocolate. Your favorite.”

“You really are spoiling me,” she said.

“You haven’t seen the gift yet,” he said. 

She looked at him, searching his face. “Mycroft, what did you get me?” He paused for a moment, then set the torte down before going to fetch the present. He brought it out and handed it to her, and she took it, carefully moving her plate out of the way. She undid the paper and stared in shock as she saw it. “Tenniel’s illustration of the Gryphon,” she breathed.

“The original,” Mycroft said with a nod. “I saw part of the tattoo on your shoulder and thought it appropriate.”

She traced the illustration over the glass. “My father used to read me the stories all the time when I was a little girl,” she said quietly, staring at the picture in wonder. “He did different voices for each character, and my favorite was always the Gryphon. I would have him read that section over and over again. When I turned of age and could get a tattoo I got the Tenniel illustration of the Gryphon on my shoulder in remembrance of him.”

“Then I am very glad I decided to purchase this for you,” he said softly.

She looked up at him and then put the picture on the table so she could stand up and move in front of him. “This means more to me than you could realize,” she said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmured as she stepped closer, into his personal space. She lifted her hand up and framed his face before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. After a moment of surprise he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. This was a bad idea, in his head he absolutely knew this, but it felt absolutely right. He knew that letting her get close could pose problems but at this exact moment he didn’t care.

When they pulled apart he kept her close. “As lovely as that torte looks there is something else I would like more at the moment,” she said, caressing his face. “I just need to be awake early enough to go home and shower and change before I go off to see my family.”

“I think we could arrange that,” he said with a slight nod. He pulled away but offered her his hand, and when she took it he began to lead the way to his bedroom. This was not how he had expected his evening to turn out but he had the feeling that it would be one of his more enjoyable ones. He just hoped that he would be lucky enough that it would be the first of many.


End file.
